Belle du Seigneur
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: A.U. Dans le Londres Victorien, la noblesse se mêle pendant les soirées mondaines. Hermione est connue pour sa générosité et avec son parfum doux et aérien elle attire les regards. Mais c'en est un particulièrement gris qui va obtenir toute son attention. [Challenge du Collectif NONAME]
1. Lys et orchidées

Bonjour ! Et me revoilà, comme je l'avais promis. En réalité, je n'avais pas prévu de revenir si vite, mais c'est dans le cadre d'un Challenge du collectif NONAME que j'ai décidé de poster ce premier chapitre. Chapitre en effet, parce que je vous déclare que _Belle du Seigneur_ sera une petite fic. Cependant, comme je l'ai dis plutôt, elle n'était pas prévue pour si tôt alors je ne peux pas m'engager quant à la publication des chapitres suivants.

Sinon, pour celles et ceux qui me suivent déjà, c'est Sirius qui est sur mon calendrier en Mai, et il a vraiment la classe sur la photo !

J'espère que ce début vous plaira, j'adore vraiment écrire dans cette époque où les femmes étaient si bien habillées et où les gens étaient polis et les manières tellement importantes...

Au fait, le titre de la fic vient du livre de Albert Cohen. Il est vraiment génial et je vous le conseil fortement !

Je remercie Slange.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Belle du Seigneur : Lys et orchidées**

Comme chaque matin, Hermione s'était levée avant le soleil. Elle était dans sa chambre, à l'étage, assise devant sa coiffeuse en chemise de nuit tenant le journal fraîchement daté du 22 Septembre 1887. En attendant sa servante qui était allée chercher ses vêtements, elle le replia et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour occuper sa journée avant de se rendre chez les Potter.

Quand sa dame de compagnie l'eût coiffée et habillée, elle se rendit joyeusement dans sa bibliothèque.

Le Manoir de la famille Granger, était une très grande bâtisse, construite au bord d'un lac. On entrait à l'intérieur par une grande porte en bois massif qui donnait sur le hall. Celui-ci menait, sur la gauche, à un salon spacieux et très lumineux, lequel donnait sur la salle à manger du même luxe, tandis que sur la droite, il conduisait aux cuisines et au cellier.

En face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une seconde porte du même type qui s'ouvrait sur une salle de bal menant à de grands jardins. De chaque côté de l'ouverture se trouvaient deux escaliers en pierre qui se rejoignaient à l'étage.

La partie haute de la demeure était composée de la chambre de la maîtresse de maison, de deux autres chambres et de deux salles d'eaux. Ce qui prenait toute la superficie restante constituait l'immense bibliothèque personnelle de Miss Granger. Le Manoir en général était très lumineux avec un grand nombre de fenêtres et de balcons donnant sur l'extérieur.

Ce jour-là, Hermione était vêtue d'une robe bleue marine aux manches courtes qui tombait gracieusement en dessous de ses chevilles, relevée par endroits par de discrets points. Par dessus, elle portait un corset blanc neige, serré de façon à affiner sa silhouette et qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un léger châle blanc également et elle avait à ses pieds des souliers bleu nuit aux talons modérés.

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais plainte de sa condition. Elle était née dans une famille noble, riche et elle ne s'opposait pas aux règles de vie et à l'étiquette. Ses parents lui avaient fait construire son propre Manoir et elle était venue y vivre seule avec ses domestiques à sa majorité. De plus, elle était assez solitaire alors cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème et elle invitait parfois ses quelques amis proches, pour des soirées conviviales.

Elle vivait ainsi depuis presque deux ans, allant chez ses parents pour des réceptions mondaines où étaient invitées d'autres riches et nobles familles.

.

Ce matin-là, Drago Malfoy s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. La veille au soir, il avait été convié chez Astoria Greengrass, pour une de ses fêtes et il s'était pris la tête avec elle dans une discussion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Elle l'aimait et s'obstinait à croire qu'il l'aimait en retour, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ainsi, dès qu'il le lui affirmait, elle se mettait dans une colère folle, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que s'il ne lui appartenait pas, il n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre.

Il s'était alors emporté à son tour et avait quitté la maison, jurant de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés à ce sujet, mais il ne supportait pas que les gens abordent son avenir comme s'il n'était pas maître de ses décisions. Il avait d'ailleurs eût de nombreux désaccords dans ce sens avec son père qui lui avait parlé d'un futur mariage arrangé entre nobles familles.

Certes, il n'avait pas envie de se marier avec une misérable, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'épouser la plus riche des femmes pour vivre dans les faux semblants. Peut-être que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait été nécessaire de lui dicter sa conduite, mais il était bien assez grand maintenant pour ne plus avoir besoin de personne.

Drago se rendit finalement dans son salon, abandonnant ses idées noires dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil avec un livre, lisant sans comprendre tous les mots. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux suivaient les phrases par réflexe. Le blond s'apprêtait à se lever quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis un majordome vint le trouver.

« -Monsieur Malfoy, annonça-t-il en s'inclinant profondément, Monsieur Zabini est dans le hall.

-Qu'il entre, répondit-il dans un geste de main.

Le majordome s'inclina à nouveau puis disparut derrière la porte en châtaigner, Blaise Zabini le remplaçant.

Le métis se débarrassa de son long manteau et de son haut de forme sur le divan pour qu'un serviteur vienne les récupérer et alla saluer son ami qui s'était levé.

.

Le soleil n'était pas encore monté assez haut pour répandre sa chaleur et il faisait encore frais dans la maison tandis qu'Hermione marchait entre les étagères, promenant ses doigts sur les tranches des livres rangés de façon stricte et ordonnée.

Elle finit par sortir un roman qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours auparavant, _The Haunted Man_ écrit par un certain Charles Dickens, et s'installa sur une table d'ébène. Tous les livres qu'elle avait lus depuis sa naissance et tout ceux qu'on lui avait offerts se trouvaient réunis dans ces immenses d'étagères. Et bien qu'elle se régalait toujours de les relire, il en restait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ouverts.

Elle était dans la pièce depuis un moment déjà quand elle décida de sortir dans les jardins pour prendre le soleil. A dire vrai, elle n'était pas une très grande amatrice de la chaleur, mais elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps dehors. Alors autant qu'il fasse beau.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur un divan sous un kiosque, au milieu des cerisiers et autres arbres fruitiers en fleurs. Devant elle, une avenue fleurie conduisait à un des lieux qui rendait la propriété tellement à son image : un labyrinthe. Elle avait demandé à ses parents d'en faire aménager un, car étant donné la très grande superficie du terrain, elle pouvait s'octroyer ce désir. Certes, on pouvait considérer cela comme un caprice de petite fille, mais elle avait fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

La matinée était déjà très avancée quand sa dame de compagnie, apparût dans son champs de vision, au milieu de l'allée centrale. Hermione se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la jeune fille.

« -Madame, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Je t'en pris, Éliane, répondit chaleureusement Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier ces formalités entre nous.

-Bien madame. Vous devriez rentrer, le repas va être servi, et vous m'aviez dit que nous irions en ville cet après-midi, il vous faudra donc vous changer.

-Je te suis, approuva la brune. »

Hermione avait toujours été très gentille avec ses domestiques, que se soit avec ceux qui vivaient chez ses parents ou ceux qu'elle avait dans son domaine, elle les traitait simplement, leur laissant parfois leur libre arbitre. Elle avait insisté pour les connaître tous et elle les respectait.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient pour rentrer, Hermione remit une mèche rebelle de son chignon brun, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille près d'elle. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui déblatérer qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle la recoiffe, sinon elle allait avoir l'air d'une femme de mauvaise fortune et tout un tas d'autres faits superflus. Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle adorait sa dame de compagnie, mais parfois, elle en faisait bien trop.

Elle mangea donc avec Éliane car elle refusait de la laisser seule et après cela, elle remonta dans sa chambre et se changea. Éliane lui poudra le visage et la parfuma légèrement avant de lui tendre un gilet d'un mauve clair assorti à sa nouvelle tenue et une ombrelle blanche. Elles rejoignirent finalement le hall pour monter dans la voiture qui les attendait devant le promontoire de la terrasse.

.

Drago Malfoy descendit dans le quartier chic où était construite la demeure de ses parents. Comme chaque dimanche, il allait passer quelques heures chez eux, souvent pour l'heure du thé, et ils discutaient de politique, des affaires économiques du pays ou encore de ce qu'il se passait chez les autres familles.

En sortant, peu avant midi, le blond décida d'aller marcher jusqu'au parc à quelques rues de là, tombant alors sur un vieux mendiant assit par terre, adossé à un mur sale. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une réflexion quand deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant lui.

La première était vêtue très élégamment d'une robe blanche et violette et ses cheveux tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle semblait en grande discussion avec la seconde qui devait être sa dame de compagnie.

Tandis qu'elles arrivaient à sa hauteur, la brune s'arrêta devant le mendiant et demanda sa bourse. Elle en sortit une Livre d'or et la tendit au vieil homme. Il la remercia mille fois alors que Drago était sidéré par ce qu'il venait de se passer devant ses yeux.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une dame d'un tel acabit donner quoique se soit à un mendiant, et encore moins une pièce d'or. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent près de lui et le parfum de la brune lui emplit les narines. Légèrement fruité, très doux et aérien. Perturbé par la scène, il passa son chemin et oublia vite le miséreux.

.

Hermione était heureuse. Elle avait pu aider un nécessiteux et sa générosité était bien connue dans sa demeure. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils en se repassant la scène. Il y avait eut cet homme, elle le connaissait, mais son nom ne lui revenait pas en mémoire. Elle le savait d'une famille bien plus aisée que la sienne, mais elle n'aurait su dire qui il était.

La brune fut sortie de ses pensées par sa dame de compagnie qui entra dans la pièce avec sa tenue pour la soirée chez les Potter. L'automne était sur sa lancée et il faisait encore doux dehors. Ses hôtes, Harry et Ginny vivaient dans une grande maison au pied d'une colline où il faisait bon vivre en fin de saison.

Ce ne fut que durant le trajet pour s'y rendre qu'Hermione se souvint de l'identité de l'homme qu'elles avaient croisé.

« -Dis-moi Éliane, le jeune homme que nous avons vu ce matin, n'était-ce pas Drago Malfoy ?

-Je crois bien madame. Mais il n'a pas semblé vous reconnaître, ajouta la jeune fille.

-Merci bien, j'y songerais plus tard, nous arrivons, la remercia la brune quand elles ralentirent. »

.

Quand Drago rentra chez lui pour le dîner, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Sur l'instant il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais il était certain à présent qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois lors d'une convention chez un grand explorateur, ancien architecte qui rentrait tout juste des Caraïbes.

Elle avait passé la soirée en compagnie des époux Potter ainsi que quelques membres de la famille Weasley. Il ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention, de même que les fois suivantes quand il l'avait aperçut chez d'autres.

Ses parents étaient très haut placés dans la hiérarchie et leur attitude ne plaisaient pas forcément à tous. Drago avait eut lui-même de nombreux différents avec Harry Potter et ne s'était jamais préoccupé des personnes le fréquentant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise Zabini et sa femme vinrent prendre le repas chez lui. Les deux hommes avaient à parler affaires concernant un prochain contrat dans l'entreprise qu'ils avaient montées cinq ans auparavant. Ayant fait leurs études ensembles, ils avaient décidé de se lancer à la fin de leur diplôme dans une filière commerciale.

Le Londres Victorien était en plein essor et l'industrie prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans l'économie du pays.

Le soir venu, Drago tomba dans un léger sommeil, ponctué de songes jusqu'à l'aube. Au petit matin, il avait totalement oublié la jeune femme du début de semaine et il se rendit sereinement à son rendez-vous. Cet entretien important était prévu depuis plusieurs mois déjà et concernait un financement pour un projet d'exportation.

Quand le jeune homme entra dans le grand bureau, il cachait parfaitement le léger stress qui s'était emparé de lui et serra franchement la main qui lui était tendue. Ce n'était tout de même pas la première fois qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec le ministre.


	2. Lumières et opéra

Bonjour ! Et me voilà de retour avec les aventures de nos deux victoriens en dentelles et courbettes. J'espère vraiment que le premier chapitre vous aura plu. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'au début, j'avais écris l'histoire en 1856, mais que pour des soucis de cohérences chronologiques, j'ai avancé le tout en 1887. En plus, si vous vous souvenez bien, en 1888... et bien il ne vaut mieux pas se promener à Londres la nuit...

Ce chapitre a été relu par mes soins donc n'hésitez pas à me reprendre pour de quelconques fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Belle du Seigneur : Lumières et opéra**

Drago Malfoy descendait nonchalamment les marches du parvis du Ministère, satisfait. Il était même heureux, mais cela il ne le montrait pas, gardant un simple sourire en coin, signe de sa victoire. Lord Gladstone avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire et lui avait affirmé qu'il considérerait sa demande. Mais le jeune homme savait que cela signifiait qu'il acceptait déjà de promouvoir son projet.

Il monta en calèche et regagna sa propriété l'esprit léger. En arrivant, il se saisit d'une plume et résuma sur le papier son rendez-vous, avant de le faire transmettre à Blaise. Le blond finit par ressortir dans ses jardins, incapable de rester assis dans un fauteuil.

Il se promenait au rythme des claquements de ses chaussures sur le petit sentier en ardoise sombre, respirant l'air calme et paisible qui régnait dans les allées d'ébène. Au détour du chemin, il aperçut au loin les paons blancs, symboles de sa famille, se faisant la cour. Les animaux n'étaient pas moins majestueux qu'ils rayonnaient de lumière. C'était comme un halo formé des reflets du soleil sur leur plumage sacré, leur donnant une aura presque divine.

L'image envoûtante avait capturé l'esprit de Drago depuis de nombreuses minutes quand des bruits de pas derrière lui le sortirent de son absence. En voyant le maître de maison se retourner, le visage du majordome se décomposa en une mine désolée le pauvre homme devait déjà regretter de l'avoir dérangé pour une raison sans doute bien trop insuffisante.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, et bien, ce n'était pas grave. C'était ce que se disait le blond. Il n'allait pas relever son intervention parce qu'il était de bonne humeur. Il saisit la petite enveloppe qui était soigneusement posée sur le plateau en argent présenté à lui et adressa un signe de tête à l'homme devant lui en remerciement. Ce dernier tourna les talons, rassuré que le courroux ait disparu avant même de poindre.

Cependant, quand Drago posa ses yeux sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il déchanta. Le sceau formé dans la cire rouge, il le connaissait bien, c'était celui de la lignée des Vatuone, une très grande famille italienne. Ceux qui s'étaient établis dans le royaume de Grande-Bretagne étaient proches des Malfoy et le fils avait eut de nombreuses occasions de passer des soirées avec eux.

Ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir été invité à la réception qu'ils organisaient, mais de devoir faire face à la matriarche qui s'était mise en tête que leur cadette ferait une parfaite épouse. Le blond avait entretenu ses parents à ce sujet et d'un accord commun, ils avaient poliment refusé.

Les deux familles étaient restées en bons termes, mais il y avait tout de même un léger malaise qui s'était créé, le père de la jeune fille acceptant leur décision, au contraire de la mère. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, même si les discussions restaient cordiales et courtoises, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever, exaspéré, les reproches qu'elle lui faisait.

Drago poursuivit pensif sa promenade quelques temps et se décida finalement à rentrer.

.

.

Hermione se leva joyeuse ce matin-là. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée chez les Potter, comme à chaque fois se dit-elle, et maintenant elle sentait déjà l'impatience monter en vue de ce qui l'attendait. Même si cela n'était que dans quelques jours, elle avait déjà hâte d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

La brune vouait une véritable passion pour l'art et particulièrement pour la musique et l'opéra classique. Elle ne s'accordait cependant que rarement l'occasion de s'y rendre parce qu'elle préférait être accompagnée et peu de personnes dans son entourage se libéraient pour venir avec elle.

Là, Harry et Ginny lui proposaient de passer la soirée du 6 octobre ensemble pour aller voir l'opéra _Ote_ _l_ _lo_. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette pièce et avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez.

Giuseppe Verdi était un compositeur dont on parlait beaucoup pour ses talents harmonieux et Hermione était impatiente de le voir par elle-même. Son succès lors de la première à Milan était parvenu jusque dans les journaux londoniens, de quoi pousser l'envie encore plus loin. D'autant plus qu'elle avait une grande admiration pour les œuvres de Shakespeare.

La matinée défila rapidement et vint alors le cours de piano hebdomadaire de la brune. Son amour de la musique s'étendait, si bien qu'il avait révélé en elle un don pour cet instrument. L'étiquette encourageait également les demoiselles à s'intéresser à la culture et à l'art, mais pour Hermione, c'était bien plus que cela.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle étudiait la _B_ _allade en sol mineur_ du compositeur Frédérique Chopin en vogue dans le moment.

Le moment tant attendu arriva et la jeune femme se vêtit pour l'occasion d'une magnifique robe couleur or clair et d'un fabuleux chapeau décoré d'élégantes plumes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata que le cocher était arrivé et l'attendait sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Ses petits talons claquant contre les marches de l'escalier en pierre, Hermione récupéra au passage une petite paire de gants brodés.

Elle salua chaleureusement sa dame de compagnie qui ne l'accompagnait pas ce soir avant de passer la porte et de disparaître dans la calèche. A 24 ans elle était vieille fille et pouvait donc sortir seule de temps en temps.

Elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'un beau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre, elle avait l'impression que rien ce soir ne pourrait l'effacer. L'air doux de l'automne qui tombe lentement sur la nature rendait les soirées agréables. La route entourée d'arbres laissa peu à peu place aux avenues bordées de maisons. Londres s'ouvrait, accueillant les passants en son cœur.

La calèche progressait au milieu de la vie palpitante des salons et restaurants bondés de monde et finit par ralentir et s'arrêter sur une petite place. Le cocher vint lui ouvrir la porte et Hermione descendit, les yeux pétillants. Elle glissa dans sa main un petit carton sur lequel était indiqué l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle il devait venir la chercher et s'éloigna dans un signe de tête.

L'endroit où ils allaient dîner ce soir-là se situait dans une rue adjacente à la place et était réputé pour son excellente carte de vins, mais ce que la jeune femme chérissait en ce lieu était le goût raffiné du propriétaire pour la musique. De là où elle marchait, elle arrivait déjà à percevoir la mélodie que le duo de harpes faisait s'élever dans les aires.

A son premier pied posé dans le hall, un serveur élégamment vêtu vint la débarrasser de son chapeau et de ses gants avant de la conduire à l'étage. La table qu'avaient réservés Harry et Ginny se trouvait sur une charmante mezzanine avec une vue sur un majestueux jardin fleuri, et à quelques mètres de l'estrade où jouaient les harpistes.

Ses deux amis l'accueillir et quelques instants plus tard, on servait l'entrée. Hermione débordait de bonheur et cela se voyait, une aura de joie et d'amitié sincère transparaissait de leur table où ils discutaient comme s'ils ne s'était jamais vus depuis des mois. Quand le silence reprenait ses marques, il était paisible et reposant.

« Ce soir, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un, déclara Harry quand le plat fut retiré.

-Oui ? Qui donc ? s'enquit sa femme qui n'était visiblement pas dans la confidence.

-Une personne qui m'a beaucoup soutenu et approuvé, sans que cela ne soit vraiment su. Aussi, je compte sur vous pour que cela reste ainsi.

-Harry, très cher, croyez-vous vraiment que nous irions en parler autour de nous ?

-Ginny a raison, ajouta Hermione, vous pourriez nous présenter la Reine, nous en serions muettes. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et le repas se termina aussi gaiement.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant sous la lumière des lampes à huile de l'éclairage publique qui donnait des lueurs jaune et ocres au pavé. Le coché des Potter les conduisit au Savoy Theatre où l'opéra était joué et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall auréolés par l'excitation d'Hermione. Ils furent accueillis par une très belle jeune fille qui les mena à leurs places, sur l'un des nombreux balcons privatifs qui donnaient sur la scène.

A peine fussent-ils assis qu'Harry se relevait déjà. Les deux femmes levèrent le regard vers lui.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, lâcha-t-il finalement. »

Elles se levèrent donc à leur tour, lui emboîtant le pas. Quelques instants plus tard seulement, le jeune homme apostropha la même fille qui les avait guidés et, comme si cela avait déjà été répété auparavant, elle hocha la tête et disparu. Elle revint presque aussitôt, accompagnée.

« Voici la personne dont je vous aie parlé, déclara Harry en les voyant arriver. Monsieur le Ministre, je vous présente ma femme, Mrs. Ginny Potter, et une très bonne amie, Miss Hermione Granger.

-Très heureux de faire votre connaissance, répondit Mr. Gladstone en inclinant la tête. Comme vous le voyer, je ne suis pas seul non plus. Mr. Malfoy m'accompagne ce soir pour parler affaire également, sourit l'homme.

-Bonsoir, Mr. Potter.

Il fit une courte révérence devant Ginny en lui prenant les doigts qu'elle tendait et quand il se tourna vers Hermione, il fit de même et déposa un baiser distingué sur le dos de sa main.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il. »

La brune répondit par un sourire et pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant en répondant poliement.

« Je fus heureux de vous voir, lança le Ministre, j'espère que vous passerez une excellente soirée. Nous nous retirons, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à régler, n'est-ce-pas ? Miss Granger, Mrs. Potter, au plaisir de vous revoir. Mr. Potter, nous nous reverrons lors d'un prochain rendez-vous je le souhaite.

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Harry, Mr. Malfoy. »

Et ils s'en retournèrent chacun à leurs places.

Hector Berlioz, le chef d'orchestre du théâtre fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard et la pièce commença. Hermione était fascinée par la voix de la soprano dans le rôle du personnage principal et savourait la musique avec passion. Les trois actes défilèrent à une vitesse folle et quand le rideau tomba définitivement sur la scène, la brune se leva d'un bon, applaudissant à n'en plus finir.

Ils sortirent finalement du théâtre sous la lumière de la lune et s'arrêtèrent au pied des escaliers.

« Encore merci pour tout ! sourit Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien, nous avons passé une excellente soirée.

La brunette étreignit ses amis, puis repris en se détachant.

-Je vous en pris, venez déjeuner chez moi demain. Cela me fera plaisir. »

Après s'être assuré qu'Harry serait libre, ils acquiescèrent joyeusement.

Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, Hermione se délecta de la douceur de ses draps et de son matelas moelleux. Cette soirée, bien qu'extraordinaire, l'avait épuisée et ce n'était pas dans son habitude de rester éveillée à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, excepté peut-être lors de ses lectures interminables.

Lorsqu'elle ferma enfin les yeux, elle put profiter pleinement de tous les souvenirs gravés dans son esprit et se repassa les heures précédentes pour les revivre une fois encore. La douce mélodie des harpes berçait les images qui défilaient derrière ses paupières, depuis le repas au restaurant jusqu'à leur arrivée au théâtre.

En repensant à leur coutre entrevue avec le Ministre, Hermione se souvint alors du jeune homme très charmant qui l'accompagnait. Drago Malfoy ? Oui, c'était cela. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son visage paisible et une évidence la frappa. C'était le même homme qu'elle avait croisé la semaine passée dans la rue.

En poussant encore ses réflexions, elle se remémora qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui et de sa famille dans le journal d'une part, mais également dans la bouche de Harry ou de l'un des Weasley, et que ce n'était pas en bien.

La brune décida de ne plus se préoccuper la tête plus longtemps, elle poserai toutes les question qui lui viendraient à l'esprit le lendemain à ses amis. Pour le moment, elle se laissa tout simplement emporter dans le pays des songes par les voix angéliques des chanteurs d'opéra.


End file.
